Lily's beautiful socks
by Harryline
Summary: James and Tom dont have much in comman except that they both love Lily's beautiful socks... although this link is small the implications are huge and eventually lifechanging. written by an excited 13 year old :
1. The letter which James really stuffed up

**I am not copy writing just simply using some of the names from a different book.**

**This is a letter James Potter writes to Lily Evens on Valentines Day!**

_To my dearest Lily, _

_I can't begin to express how much I really like you and love your beautiful socks I don't know how you and your socks can be so beautiful. I can still remember the first time I saw your brand new socks it was my 2nd year and I hadn't really noticed you before just then but that all change when one day I looked down to get my newly fallen over books and you came and tried to help me and that's when I saw how beautiful your socks were I don't know how I didn't see them before I just don't but well that day I did. But i should stop blabbering the real question I want to ask you this day is Lily Evens will you mar…………………………._

**Lily couldn't read anymore for now she didn't want James to ask her to marry her she just didn't not yet anyway this was only they first Valentines Day together and well……………….. To tell you the truth Lily thought that James was drunk while righting this or something because they didn't really like each other (yet). Oh well she might as well read on. Now where was she yes she was up to "But the real question I want to ask you this day is Lily Evens will you…………………………."**

_Will you……………………….. market the socks so I may buy some for my own? I love you enough to go the next step in our relationship and buy my very own socks that look just like yours not to wear them but so I can mavelle at them instead of stalking you all day looking at them. So will you just say your answer and I will receive it (it is the kind of letter that kinda acts like umm your pigeons or umm what are they called umm I'll ask Remus. Remus said its called a fone but I run out on ink remover and couldn't buy anymore because I was buying this letter and also it is that unremovable ink so no spell will work. _

Any way Please say your answer I am dieing to get some socks just like yours.

LOVE YOUR LOVIBLE BUNNY (I hate that name no don't write that pen no, no, no stop writing. What are you doing don't send it no bad owl this is a practise letter Remus hasn't even fixed it yet bad owl no, no! What will Lily think I do love her so I only wish I had a pair of socks just like her and don't get me started on her really really amazinly beautiful hair tie?)

JAMES POTTER

**REVIEW I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY JUST REVIEW AND ILL BE HAPPY NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY UNLESS U SAY 'SHE SELLS SEA SHELLS DOWN BY THE SEA SHORE!**'


	2. Just after the letter

Now you think that the story should end there but unfortunately it doesn't.

I would love to say that when Lily got the letter it finally made her put aside her fillings for Remus and I would love to say that it made her fall in love with James even more but unfortunately I can't……………………….. Because then you wouldn't be able to hear me so I'll just write it instead.

After getting the letter from James, Lily fell in love with James so much that she put her feelings for Remus aside. They were a perfect couple pouncing around the castle and every time Lily felt that James just loved her for her oh so beautiful socks she just looked at the letter and reminded herself that it was also because of her hair tie. But James really did love Lily and also her socks it was true that when Lily didn't have them on it seemed as though a part of her and James were missing. Lily never did market the socks but did buy James a pair or two and even bought him his own hair tie as for James he bought Lily some after shave that she once said she liked it so much she always puts it on after shaving (witches grow hair a lot faster but now with a new product called lijashere cream it help all thoughs newly found witches that are a little new to the whole shaving thing).

This all would have been fine if dum dum dum Lily's really really beautiful socks weren't so lovable. Because Tom Riddle was hatching a evil plan of stalking Lily's beautiful socks (I know what your thinking isn't that what James did the answer is YES but Tom Riddle was ugly and James was hot unlike Henry Potter, James Brother, for 4 weeksmwa ha ha ha ha mwa ha mwa hahaha).

"Can you shut up?!"

"Sorry Lily!"

"And your kinda saying the story wrong you see it wasn't my socks tha..."

"YOUR SOCKS WHERE! OH SOCKSEO OH SOCKSEO WHERE AR'T THOU SOCKSEO?"

**You have to review tell me my mistakes tell me you don't get it I don't care just review!**

**PS IF U REVIEW ME ILL REVIEW U!(BRIBERY LOOK WHAT U PEOPLE HAVE MADE ME DO!(YES U NOT ME)**

**I think its time 4 u to review**

**REVIEW**


End file.
